


dreams of silver and gold

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Emerald curled further into the warm embrace of the two girls she had grown to trust immensely over the last six months. Vacuo nights were cold and she was glad to have Ruby and Blake snuggled up with her.





	dreams of silver and gold

Emerald curled further into the warm embrace of the two girls she had grown to trust immensely over the last six months. Vacuo nights were cold and she was glad to have Ruby and Blake snuggled up with her. She listened to Blake’s quiet, even breaths behind her and Ruby’s snuffling snores in front of her. She had a hard time sleeping even now, but she knew if she just laid there listening for long enough it would eventally lull her to sleep. So she listened and she thought of how this all came to be.

_“Finally. Finally I’ll have my revenge,” Cinder said, standing over the fake Ruby Emerald had created. Ruby was actually waiting in the sidelines for Emerald’s signal. As Cinder’s sword swung down Emerald broke the illusion and fired at her._

_“W-what?” Cinder shrieked. Emerald raced at her, still firing and nodded at Neo who easily slipped her blade into Cinder’s back. Emerald glared down at her._

_“This is for everything you did to me under the guise of love and making me stronger.” Ruby smiled at her and nodded. Emerald fired one more shot and turned away. Her knees felt weak._

_Suddenly Ruby and Blake were there, hugging her and whispering to her._

_“She’s gone”_

_“She can’t hurt you anymore”_

_“You’re safe”_

_“You’re safe”_

** _“You’re safe”_ **

She was pulled back to the present by Blake’s arm tightening over her waist.

“You’re thinking too loud, Em,” she murmured into Emerald’s ear.

“Sorry,” Emerald whispered back. Blake pressed a sleepy kiss to her shoulder. Ruby stirred. Blake and Emerald shushed her and coaxed her back to sleep. She snuggled closer to Emerald’s chest and mumbled a quiet _I love you. _Emerald relaxed slowly.

“Love you too, Ruby. Love you, Blake.” Blake hummed and wrapped herself more fully around Emerald so she could also hold Ruby’s arm.

“Love you too, Em. Go to sleep.”

Emerald settled down and drifted off into dreams of silver and gold eyes and warmth


End file.
